curiosity
by flower7052
Summary: Gilbert has never kissed anyone, Francis decides he needs to learn how. Set in school (Gilbert's dorm to be specific). French song is a bit dirty but it fitted the moment! don't know what rating this should be, just tell me if I need to change it - don't bitch at me about it!


Curiosity:

It was a hot day and Gilbert had just returned to the school dorm he shared with his two friends and his slightly older cousin. Luckily none of them were back yet- Francis and Antonio most likely had detention and Roderich was probably making out with his piano again or something. Throwing his bag into a corner and pushing open the window, Gilbert flung himself face first onto his bed and moaned into the pillow about the insufferable heat. Closing his eyes and kicking his shoes off, one of which hit him on the head, Gilbert sighed and rolled over, still clutching his pillow as if it was the only thing left on earth after the apocalypse. Just as he was beginning to settle into the heat and drift off into a sleep , je veux te voir began to play very loudly from Francis' draw on a short cycle before ringing off. Gilbert didn't know much French but he did know something wasn't quite as innocent with those lyrics as he first thought and so he pulled out his own mobile and rang Francis' phone repeatedly to hear the song, trying to work out if what he thought it said was correct. The phone rang out loud and clear for the tenth time as Gilbert' face creased into a look of slight confusion; _'Je veux te voir dans un film pornographique, En action avec ta bite, Forme potatoes ou bien frites,Ou tout savoir sur ton anato-' _

"Enjoying that mon ami ? you know it's pointless calling me if I don't have my phone though" Francis flopped down on the bed next to gilbert who hurriedly shoved his phone back in his pocket and started to blush slightly "I was just, umm, I was-" stumbling over his words, Gilbert resorted to burying his face back into the pillow.

"you was what? Hey prusse? Admiring my music or doing things?"

"things?" Gilbert lifted his head slightly to look at Francis who was lying next to him "what things?"

"you know, things! I mean, judging by those noises you were making…"

"no, I don't know" rolling onto his back and stretching out Gilbert yawned "what the fuck are you on about now?"

"so you really don't know?" Francis smirked slightly as he noticed his friend's apparent confusion

"Nein!"

"Gil, have you ever, like, done it with someone?"

"what? For fucks sake, can't you just make sense for once?!" Gilbert threw himself upright in frustration and hit Francis with his pillow

"Fine, let's go back to basics – have you ever kissed someone?" also sitting up, Francis raised an eyebrow as Gilbert started to blush "well, have you?"

Mumbling the answer, Gilbert stared at his feet "nein"

"never? Have you ever wanted to? Haven't you ever wondered what it feels like?"

"I suppose but I just, I – I don't know"

"well then, I think it's time for a lesson from the master, come closer"

Gilbert shuffled forward on the bed and tried to cover his bright red face with his hands. He could feel Francis' warm breath on his neck and sense his eyes on him. Gently Francis inched forwards and pulled Gilbert's hands away and placed them over his shoulders while wrapping his own arms around his friend and pulling him ever closer. He could sense he was nervous, his blush proved that much, but never the less he wasn't pulling away. Slowly, Francis leant forwards and brushed his lips against Gilbert's before teasing his lips open and deepening the kiss. As Francis' went to pull away he saw a glimmer of lust in Gilbert's eyes before being pulled back into another longer kiss. His hand's starting to wander, Francis reached for Gilberts belt buckle and began to undo it while Gilbert did the same to him. As the two friends laid back on the soft bed, the dorm room door swung open and Antonio, oblivious as always, walked in, Macarena playing full blast. Glancing from the one to the other, Antonio shrugged before diving on the two, door still wide open, screaming "threesome!" at the top of his lungs.


End file.
